


Careful Of The End

by TheBringerOfDusk



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, My first fic, Suicidal Thoughts, aaand ofc its angst, its mostly implied, my future self is cringing at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfDusk/pseuds/TheBringerOfDusk
Summary: He is not some dark knight, with a heavy cloak of dark past, dragging from his shoulders, scars from battles bravely won, against all odds. He is not a forgoten prince, that decided to break free of the chains of his title and run away in the night, moonlight illuminating his white horse, as he rides off in the distance, never looking back.He's not even a real prince.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Careful Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually finished something.

Roman is being silly. 

  
He is acting very not prince-like, with his white clothes rumpled, and his head hanging down a little, and that simply shall not stand! 

  
He looks into the nothingness and nothing looks back.

Yes, it shall not, so he will turn away, fix his clothes and mused hair, go back to the other sides,stop entertaining these vile thoughts, (he is not his brother) and be their prince.

Roman scowls at the nothingness, but doesn't move an inch.

  
This has gone on long enough as it is! He shouldn't have even come here, shouldn't be in a position to stare straight (more like gay ha) into The Subconscious deep, inky blackness, as him coming here has no purpose, got it? It doesn't even deserve further thought, as he simply ended up here by chance, while wandering to cool his head off. ( If he hears a suspiciously snake like hiss in his ear, he ignores it with vigor.)

  
The nothingness doesn't move either.

' _Okay Roman_ ,' He tells himself in his mind. ' _You found this place, and that's as far as you will go_ ,' Roman thinks, still staring ahead. ' _Now, stop being so pathetic and move_!' His teeth grind into his tounge, and he tastes something copper-like.

  
He is not some dark knight, with a heavy cloak of dark past, dragging from his shoulders, scars from battles bravely won, against all odds. He is not a forgoten prince, that decided to break free of the chains of his title and run away in the night, moonlight illuminating his white horse, as he rides off in the distance, never looking back.

He's not even a real prince.

  
He's a coward and that is the reason, his feet feel glued to the ground, why he can't look away from The Subconscious now. He's never been a brave prince, and he he will never be able to protect his family.

  
Something tranquil rolls over him, his shoulders sag, he didn't even notice how tense they had been his leg muscles relax at once, and he is sitting on the gray ground now, but he doesn't mind, he doesn't mind anything at all.

  
His mind is oddly peaceful, and his eyelids half close, as if too heavy to stay more open. The rest of his thoughts flow in the background, not acknowledged, while only one stays at the front.

  
If he's a coward, there is a cowards way to solve it.

And there is, after all he is sitting right in front of it. The simple choice. The easiest way out.

"What are you doing?"

  
The voice calls out from somewhere behind Roman, steady and dead, it's familiar but he's never heard it like this. Never heard it so... cold.

  
He can hear Virgil come closer to him, looming over his shoulder, like a murderer about to attack. Roman doesn't move away.

"Roman?" Virgil's voice wavered slightly from the coldcoldcold tone, but Roman didn't notice.

  
"Yes, Virgil?" His voice sounded perfectly normal, not turning his head away from the nothingness.

Virgil sighed, Roman was probably annoying him, but he was selfish, he did not want to look at his face and see... ( what would he see? Anger? Dissatisfaction? Disgust? He did not want to know.)

"What. Are you. Doing here." There was even less inflexion in Virgil's voice, a controlled mask, that no doubt hid the rage he must feel at Roman. (Who wouldn't? He was a coward.)

(But Roman did not see, and he did not notice the carefully controlled shaking of Virgil's hands, or how his shoulders became tenser and tenser as he carefully arranged his words, willing his voice to not break)

The tranquil blanket over him shifts, and he suddently realizes, just how shameful he looks. He gets the urge to apologize to Virgil, to everyone for failing them, but his cowardice makes him unable to look at the dissatisfaction that no doubt resides in Virgil's face, further justifying it. So he says it to the void instead. "I'm sorry."

  
( He's very focused on not looking at Virgil, that's why, he doesn't see as he snaps his head to look at Roman, how his eyes widened, how his hands hovered uncertainly slightly in the air, as his eyes became wet and breath quickened)

  
"Why?" Virgil's voice cracked. 

  
Roman, scrunched his eyebrows together, confused.

  
"No!" Virgil yelled sniveling, "No, no, no, no, no!" He slammed himself against Roman, wrapping his arms around his back tightly, and... sobbed? Why was Virgil crying? "N-no, p-p-please, Prin-cey, you- you're f - fine, you c- can't" It was like the floodgates had opened, somehow, and all this emotion was crashing out in waves, and Roman bewildered, wraps his hands the sobbing Side on his chest, rubbing circles in his back. He may not understand where this is coming from, but a prince's duty is to console his people! So Roman does his best to calm down the anxious side.

  
Virgil continued rambling in his shoulder. "We-we need y-you, you can't d-" he was interrupted as another round of sobs wracked his body. "Y-you can't d-du-uck o- out!"

  
Oh.

Everything makes a lot more sense now.

  
He wants to say, 'I'd never do something like that!' or 'there is no reason for worry' , but the facts are that he is here, and those would be lies. He may lie to himself, but to other sides? That's too far.

So he doesn't directly respond, instead whispering soft reassurances in the sides ear, that mostly sound like 'I'm here, it's okay, I'm here'.

A while later Virgil finally leans back, rubs the snot of his nose, and looks at him with fire burning in his eyes. "You have to promise you won't do something like this again, g-got it?" And what else can he do but agree, easily falling back in his usual routine back with the Sides, like nothing has ever happened. And to the other sides, nothing probably has happened. 

The blanket of calm mostly falls away, and life goes on.

He still fills up the room with his presence, still is boisterous and loud, and Virgil doesn't mention anything, snarks back at his insults, and smiles when he thinks noone sees. He doesn't say anything about the incident, and Roman doesn't either.

And if he sometimes, when the Sides don't notice, and when the thoughts are particularly harsh, goes back to that place, stares into the nothingness and _wonders_ , well, that's noone's business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, if you're reading this, then that's one more person than I thought would. I'm actually so nervous to post this, how can people deal with this. Uhhh if anyone, and I mean anyone, asks for a second chapter, if this wasn't completely unreadable and someone out there enjoyed it a little bit, I'll cry. Lol ah yeah ok byeee thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
